Problem: Let $n$ be an odd integer with exactly 11 positive divisors.  Find the number of positive divisors of $8n^3$.
Answer: Since $t(n) = 11$ is prime and is the product of 1 more than each of the exponents in the prime factorization of $n$, there can be only one exponent, and therefore one prime in the prime factorization of $n$.  This means $n = p^{10}$ for some odd prime number $p$, so $$ 8n^3 = 2^3 \cdot p^{30} \qquad \Rightarrow \qquad t(8n^3) = (3 + 1)(30 + 1) = \boxed{124}. $$